


all grown up

by sinsley



Category: Jessie (TV)
Genre: Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Caught, Consensual Underage Sex, Double Penetration in Two Holes, F/F, Futanari, Light Dom/sub, Parent/Child Incest, Riding, Threesome - F/F/F, Undressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:41:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27039646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinsley/pseuds/sinsley
Summary: Emma seeks out her mom for boy advice, but what she gets instead is even better.
Relationships: Emma Ross/Jessie Prescott/Christina Ross
Comments: 21
Kudos: 25





	all grown up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Greenhorse13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenhorse13/gifts).



> bland summary is bland. i'm sorry i couldn't think of anything better, or any specific lines from the fic to use instead.
> 
> once again, this was a request. i'm actually quite satisfied that these requests are making me branch out into new fandoms, even if i am just writing more porn, lol.

"Mom? Mom! Where are you?" Emma called out as she climbed up the stairs of the penthouse. For once, her mom was actually home, and Emma needed her help. Her latest crush asked her out at school that day, and Emma hesitated to respond. She wanted to say yes, of course, but there was something in her pants that made her want to say no, to save her from the humiliation of scaring him off upon popping a boner during their first kiss.

Hence why she was looking for her mom, 'cause she had first-hand experience of such a thing, and she managed to actually _marry_ a guy. _And_ have kids with him!

"Mom!" Emma tried again once she reached the top of the stairs. 

She sighed in frustration when she got no response, stomping her way down the hall towards her parents' bedroom. The door was shut; a good sign her mom was inside, but she just hadn't heard her. Without hesitation, Emma turned the knob and pushed the door open.

"Mom, I need your help on something--" Emma said as she entered the room, only to fall silent once she made her way through the large room and caught sight of what was happening on the bed.

Her mom was in her room, all right. And she was currently plowing her big futa cock into Jessie's pussy in a position Emma had never seen before. 

Emma wasn't clueless. She knew about sex, learned about it in school, read stuff about it on the internet, watched a couple porn videos. 

But she never, _ever_ saw a position like this.

Jessie was lying on her back--upper back, really, practically her shoulders. The lower half of her body was up in the air, her legs spread wide as Christina squatted above her, thrusting downward into her dripping pussy. Jessie's big, round breasts swayed with each thrust, as did Christina's. 

Emma felt her own cock stir. She instantly felt a wave of shame in how her body reacted to such a sight.

And so, she screamed.

Thankfully, that got the two women's attention.

Jessie looked panicked, afraid of having been caught. 

Christina, meanwhile, was calm as a cucumber, even going so far as to smile smugly at the sight of her daughter. 

"Hello, Emma," she said, her voice smooth. "Kind of you to join the party." With a surprising amount of grace, she slid out of Jessie, placing her lower body back down on the bed. She moved over and stood from the bed, shamelessly walking towards her daughter, her breasts bouncing with each step, her cock still rock-hard and slick with Jessie's juices. 

"I-I'm not--" Emma stammered, finding it hard to think as her mom approached her. She felt her cock stir in her underwear once more and she mentally willed it to go back down. She decided to close her eyes instead. "I came in here to ask for some advice but you're obviously busy so I'll just come back later--"

"I'm never too busy for you, sweetie," Christina said, placing a hand on Emma's shoulder and another on her chest, idly circling her breast through her bra. 

Emma gasped at the touch, her eyes shooting open. She could feel her nipples pebbling inside her bra. She wanted to push her mom away and leave the room, and yet, her feet felt glued to the floor. She was unable to move.

"What is it you needed my help on?" Christina asked casually, as if she weren't touching her own daughter so intimately. 

"Jake asked me out," Emma said. "A-and I wanted to say yes, b-b-but I was worried about--"

"How your little _friend_ would react?" Christina said, removing her hand from Emma's breast and instead brushing it against her skirt, where a small bulge was beginning to form as her cock continued to harden. She did the same circling motion over it as she had on Emma's breast. "You're scared he'd come out to play and scare your date away."

"Y-yeah," Emma said, gulping. 

Christina smiled, all sharp and shark-like. "Well, a boy like that wouldn't appreciate you the way you deserve. But a woman like me," She cupped the bulge hard, making Emma gasp once more. "Absolutely would."

"Mom," Emma said, her voice small.

"Shh," Christina said. "Just go with it, sweetie. I promise you're gonna like it.

"Jessie? Can you come help me?"

Obediently, Jessie rolled over and stood from the bed, walking over to join Christina in front of Emma. She looked guilty and apologetic. _I'm sorry,_ she mouthed.

Emma shook her head as if to brush the apology off. It wasn't Jessie's fault, after all. She was just meant to follow orders. 

And besides, it wasn't like Emma was resisting the attention anymore. 

"Jessie, help me get these clothes off of her please," Christina said. 

Jessie obeyed, and somehow, Emma remained completely still as she was stripped down to her underwear by her mom and nanny.

They stopped once she was standing in her bra and panties. Christina surveyed her.

"Gorgeous," she said. "You've grown into such a beautiful young woman." She chuckled. "Grown indeed."

With one hand, she groped one of Emma's breasts through the bra, while the other reached down to grip her cock, which strained against the thin fabric of her panties. 

Emma whimpered, but she couldn't lie - she was enjoying this.

"Jessie, get this flimsy fabric off of her," Christina said. She took her hands off of Emma so Jessie could step forward, reaching her hands around Emma to unhook her bra and slide the straps down her arms. She tossed the garment aside before dropping to her knees and pulling Emma's panties down her legs, freeing her erection. Once they were on the floor, Emma stepped out of them.

"It's been a long time since I got to see that," Christina said as she glanced down at Emma's cock. She smiled and shook her head. "It's marvelous. Jessie, suck it."

Again, Jessie obeyed. She was still on her knees, so she leaned forward, taking the head of Emma's cock into her mouth.

Emma gasped.

"How does it feel?" Christina asked.

"Good," Emma answered.

Christina smiled and reached down to run a hand through Jessie's hair. "She's my little cockslut. Her mouth was made for sucking cocks. She's gotten so good at it over the years."

"Years?" Emma asked, her breath hitching as Jessie took more of her in her mouth.

"Oh, yes, we've been doing stuff like this ever since she was hired. You should have seen her back then, it was like she'd never seen a cock before in her life!"

"Does Dad know?"

"Know? Sweetie, we've fucked her together."

Emma shivered, her mind already conjuring up images of her parents taking turns fucking her nanny.

Christina smiled. "Yeah, now, it doesn't matter. Man or futa, Jessie'll suck any cock like a champ." 

Just like that, Jessie slid her lips even further down Emma's cock, to the point that Emma felt the head nudge the back of her throat. And even then, she kept going. Emma groaned as she felt the head of her cock slip into the even tighter heat of Jessie's throat. She felt herself beginning to shake as she neared orgasm, unable to stop herself from coming, spilling herself down Jessie's throat.

Jessie managed to swallow it all, even making a slurping sound as she pulled back up Emma's cock, suckling at the head to wring her of every last drop.

"Like I said, eager little cockslut," Christina said. "Oh no, we can't have you going soft on us now." She reached down to grab Emma's cock, slick with Jessie's saliva, and jerk it. It wasn't long before Emma grew hard again, her refractory period so short at her age.

"Jessie, you know what to do," Christina said then.

Emma opened her mouth to ask what would be coming next, but she found herself unable to, as her mom forcefully turned her head before pressing their lips together. She was quick to shove her tongue into Emma's mouth.

Meanwhile, Jessie began kissing and sucking at each of the Ross ladies' cocks. She wrapped a hand around both to jerk at them as she alternated between the two.

As she and her mom kissed, Emma felt one of Christina's hands land on her breast. She gave it a squeeze before pulling the nipple between two fingers, pinching it between them. Emma squirmed.

After a moment, Christina pulled back, only to duck her head and take one of Emma's breasts in her mouth, sucking on the nipple. Once more, Emma squirmed.

"I'm gonna come!" she squealed.

Almost immediately, Christina and Jessie both pulled off of her. Emma felt herself whine on instinct, her hips thrusting in Jessie's direction in an attempt to get her mouth back on her.

"Ah ah ah," Christina said. "Next thing I want us to do is back on the bed."

With that, she began to walk towards the bed and Jessie followed. Emma eventually followed after them.

At the foot of the bed, she watched as her mom got onto the mattress, lying back against the sheets, her hard cock pointed up at the ceiling. Without needing to be told, Jessie joined her, immediately climbing over her to slide herself back down onto Christina's cock, it easily slipping back inside her soaked pussy. Christina reached around her to grab at her ass, her hands pulling the cheeks apart.

"Come on, Emma," she said. "Come join us."

"Is that even safe?" Emma asked.

"It is if you grab the lube," Christina answered. "Top drawer."

Emma followed her mom's instructions, walking over to the nightstand and opening the top drawer. She grabbed the bottle of lubricant, pushed the drawer closed, and climbed onto the bed, kneeling behind Jessie.

"Now pour some onto your fingers and finger her open," Christina ordered. "One at a time until she's ready to take you."

Emma did just that, pouring what she felt like was a healthy amount of lube onto her fingers. She put the bottle aside and reached forward, circling Jessie's rim with the tip of an index finger, watching as Jessie shivered from the touch. Emma slipped the tip inside and Jessie groaned, the pitch getting higher as Emma pushed in further, down to the next knuckle, then fully inside. 

Jessie writhed just from the one finger inside her. When Emma added a second, she suddenly grew even more vocal.

"Oh god oh god oh god oh god," she babbled, feeling her brain begin cloud over from pleasure.

"That's good, right?" Emma asked her mother.

"Oh, yes," Christina replied. "I prefer Jessie more quiet and obedient, but even she loses touch with her senses when she's stuffed so full."

Emma worked a third finger into Jessie's ass, and the nanny muttered a string of curses under her breath, before whining.

"Emma, please," she begged. "I need your cock. I need it _now_."

"You heard the girl," Christina said. She reached up towards Jessie's breasts, pinching the nipples between her fingers. Jessie gasped, whined, and rolled her hips.

Emma pulled her fingers out of Jessie and grabbed for the lube again, pouring more out onto her fingers and rubbing them over her cock until it was visibly slick. She then rose to her knees and slid in closer, lining her cock up with Jessie's rim and slipping it inside.

Emma and Jessie groaned simultaneously, Jessie even more so once Emma had her entire cock inside her.

"Now what?" Emma asked.

"The fun part," Christina replied. Her hands dropped to Jessie's waist, helping to lift her so her and Emma's cocks began to slide out of her. She then immediately pushed her back down, filling her with cock once more.

Emma giggled as Jessie writhed. She pulled her hips back and thrust into Jessie, relishing in the way she reacted, so wanton and needy.

Together, Emma and Christina both thrust into Jessie, beginning in sync before their paces began to differ, Christina fucking into Jessie much harder and faster than inexperienced Emma was able to. All the while, Jessie was trapped between the two futas, forced to just sit and take the hard, dual poundings that were being given to her.

"Fuck, I'm close," Emma soon said, feeling that familiar tightening in her balls as she had before.

"It's okay, sweetie," Christina said. She was about to say more, but Jessie cut her off.

"Come in me, Emma. Flood my ass with your cum, please, _please_ ," she whined.

A few more thrusts, and Emma did just that, grunting as she spilled herself inside Jessie's ass. She reached around to give her tits a hard squeeze before pulling out and lying down on the bed. She laid on her side, though, so she could still watch the show before her through half-lidded eyes.

With Emma gone, Christina was able to take full control once more. She pulled Jessie down to lie on top of her before rolling them over. From there, she pounded into her hard and fast, so much so that Emma could hear the squelch of her cock sliding in and out of Jessie's pussy. 

Soon, though, Jessie was screaming as she orgasmed, and Christina followed soon after, spilling herself inside her. 

When they finished, Christina pulled out and collapsed onto the bed next to Jessie. With whatever energy she had left, Emma crawled over to join them, lying on Jessie's other side.

"Well, Jessie, how's it feel to have now taken _three_ Ross cocks?" Christina asked.

"Amazing," Jessie answered. "I wanna take them all again, at the same time."

Christina laughed. "Don't give me ideas, baby girl. You're gonna get me all excited again."

"We definitely have to do that again," Emma said. "Maybe next time I could have Jessie's pussy all to myself."

"That can certainly be arranged," Christina said. "My darling daughter fucking her nanny with her big futa cock. Ugh, I'm hard just thinking about it."

Emma giggled.

"Well, maybe this time, all that cum will have finally gotten you knocked up," Christina said, running a hand over Jessie's belly. "So we can have another futa to join us when she's old enough."

Emma shivered, not just from the thought of another futa in the family, but from the mental image of Jessie pregnant, her stomach big and round, tits filled with milk. She could already feel her cock stiffening yet again.

Oh, this was gonna be fun.

**Author's Note:**

> if you wanna request a fic from me too, don't be afraid to ask. (even if you wanna know what fandoms i'll write for, just ask! i promise i won't bite.)


End file.
